


Belong to me

by Jessica682



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica682/pseuds/Jessica682
Summary: 我觉得可以继续开车，谁都不能阻止我开好兆头的车，第四篇pwp，我真是把全部的肾都献给天使恶魔了。所以，依旧是[When God Rolls The Dice]，[Something New]，[Unfair]三篇pwp的后续Sandalphon：第八使徒——胎天使，剧中门牙上带着十字架上那位。高铁再次开动啦！





	Belong to me

**Author's Note:**

> 我觉得可以继续开车，谁都不能阻止我开好兆头的车，第四篇pwp，我真是把全部的肾都献给天使恶魔了。
> 
> 所以，依旧是[When God Rolls The Dice]，[Something New]，[Unfair]三篇pwp的后续
> 
> Sandalphon：第八使徒——胎天使，剧中门牙上带着十字架上那位。
> 
> 高铁再次开动啦！

　　Aziraphale独自在书店里整理着他最近从其他书店里买的书。那个书店主好像叫Black？古怪的爱尔兰人，但他书店里的书还是蛮有品味的。

　　他正把一本《银河系漫游指南》的初版书放进科幻类的书架里，突然他察觉到了身后的异样。

　　“你居然让这些人类的东西玷污你的住处。”

　　Sandalphon将一本泛黄的书籍抽了出来，仅仅是扫眼过了封面就厌恶的扔到了身后。

　　“Sandalphon，好久不见。”Aziraphale有些紧张的拽了拽衣角，想要表现的友好一些。

　　不过Sandalphon可不是为了打一声友好的招呼而来的。他直接伸出了肥厚的手掌卡住了Aziraphale的脖子，将还没反应过来发生了什么事的天使狠狠地撞上了身后的书架上。

　　“这里闻起来都是恶魔的臭味。”Sandalphon抽动着他的鼻子，目光停留在Aziraphale的脖颈处。

　　“就连你的身上都是那条蛇的味道，哦…不…你让个恶魔标记了你。”他加重了手上的力道，Aziraphale觉得自己作为天使的荣光都在疼痛。

　　“可悲，作为一个背叛者，你依旧可悲的令天堂发指。”Sandalphon靠的太近了，Aziraphale挣扎着想要从他的压制中逃开，而Sandalphon则是不屑的将Aziraphale向右扔了出去。

　　Aziraphale挣扎的从地面上爬了起来，他抬头正对上Sandalphon比恶魔还可怕的眼神。

　　“不管加百利的命令如何或者是你们用什么花招，那些恶魔早晚都会被天堂的光辉驱散包括你的恶魔小情人！像这样…”

　　Sandalphon露出那个令Aziraphale恶心的笑容，第八使徒向后挥了挥手，身边开始变换出了他描写的圣战场面，无数的恶魔尖叫着化为了灰烬，接着Aziraphale的眼前出现了Crowley的身影，他被身后加百利举起的圣剑刺穿了胸膛，那双永远闪着狡黠光芒的蛇眼在Aziraphale的注视下慢慢变的黯淡然后如同尘土般散落在了地面上。

　　虽然他知道这一切只是Sandalphon变出的幻象，但Aziraphale能感到体内那猛烈的无法形容的复杂情绪要把他撕成两半。

　　“多么美好的未来。”Sandalphon洋洋得意的称赞着天使的杀戮。

　　Aziraphale发出了6000年以来第一声带着纯粹愤怒的吼声。他冲向了Sandalphon用力的挥出了一拳。

　　身边的幻象消失了，Sandalphon捂着已经完全偏向另一边的鼻子，有些惊讶的望着这个他以为完全不会反抗的天使。

　　“那一天终究会来到的背叛者。”肉体受到的伤害让Sandalphon发出的声音滑稽可笑，留下这一句威胁，他就消失了。

　　Aziraphale失魂落魄的跌坐回了地面，他出神的盯着自己刚刚将Sandalphon鼻子打歪的手，然后摇摇晃晃的扶着书架站起来，向着自己藏酒的房间走去了。

　　夜晚…

　　Crowley在打开书店的门一瞬间就知道有什么不对了，空气中有着浓重的酒味，他知道那是Aziraphale的珍藏，但Aziraphale不会在没有特殊情况下饮用那几瓶珍贵的红酒的。

　　Crowley快步向里走去，但他马上又嗅到了其他的味道…天使…另一只天使的气味。不同于Aziraphale柔和带着甜味的气味，这种带着天堂狗屁圣水的气味让Crowley露出了恶魔的尖爪和利齿。

　　他猛的推开了内屋的门，他没想到迎接他的是一个带着熟悉味道的拥抱。

　　“Azirap…唔”Crowley没来得及叫出天使的名字就被一个渴求的吻堵了回去。

　　Aziraphale将舌头挤进了恶魔半张的嘴中，舔过锋利的两颗牙齿，吸吮着每一丝属于恶魔的津液。

　　不是说Crowley不喜欢Aziraphale主动，只是这绝对不是正常状况，Crowley需要弄清楚自己离开的半天时间里发生了什么。

　　他抓住了Aziraphale抚在他脸颊上的手，Crowley马上注意到了天使手背关节上的红肿，普通的伤害是无法给他们的肉身留下痕迹的，也就说有个天使或者恶魔伤害了Aziraphale，鉴于他在走廊里闻到的气味，他确信那一定是个操蛋的天使。

　　“Aziraphale，是天堂那些家伙来找过你了吗？”Crowley强制自己保持冷静拉开了两人的亲吻，尝试和已经醉的厉害的Aziraphale对话。

　　“天堂？对…是的…是的。”Aziraphale并没有太不满的Crowley打断了他们的吻，他只是转身抓起了另一瓶尚未喝完的红酒倒入自己的嘴中。

　　“他们伤…？！”Crowley并没有问完他的问题，不仅仅是因为Aziraphale在他的面前主动的解开了自己衬衣的扣子并且把领结扔了出去，而是大开的领口让他看到了天使脖子上那道青紫色的淤痕。

　　Crowley将墨镜扔了出去，冲到Aziraphale的面前，他把Aziraphale禁锢在自己的怀抱里，小心的用鼻子蹭过那道伤痕。他恶魔的鳞片不稳定的爬上了脸颊，仇恨的情绪让他难以发出人类的声音。

　　“嘶…Aziraphale，告诉我，嘶…他是谁？”

　　“你说Sandalphon吗？对，他是个坏天使。你知道吗？我以前从不知道揍一个天使还挺疼的。”Aziraphale傻笑了两声挥了挥自己的手。

　　还没等Crowley想出怎样彻底碾碎这个Sandalphon天使的荣光方法。Aziraphale突然猛的推开了Crowley，让恶魔跌坐到了他身后的椅子上。接着天使打响了响指，将Crowley的双手固定在了椅子的扶手上。

　　Crowley算是最具有想象力的恶魔了，不过就算他从恶魔变成一只土豚，他也想象不到：Aziraphale，一个天使，一个昨天晚上还会因为和自己上床而脸红的天使。现在会跨坐在他的身上，用神迹控制住他双手，急切的要解开他的腰带。

　　“Aziraphale，你需要把那些酒回流。”即使Crowley爱死Aziraphale现在热情的劲头，他还是觉得现在他们应该先解决那个该死的Sandalphon究竟要干什么的问题。

　　但Aziraphale只是固执的摇了摇头，将解开的腰带扔了出去。一边把手伸进Crowley的内裤里，一边再次用吻堵住了恶魔的嘴。

　　Crowley发出了一声满足的叹息声，这是第一次Aziraphale用手直接接触到他的阴茎，柔软的掌心握住了柱身缓慢撸动着，手法青涩但带着别样的色情。

　　“我需要感受到全部的你，Crowley.”Aziraphale舔着Crowley的嘴唇，有些急切的提出了自己的要求。

　　在Crowley的脑内其实闪过了一丝担忧，那个Sandalphon究竟做了什么，能让Aziraphale如此失控。但Aziraphale不停摩擦他的大腿的挺翘屁股让他无法集中精神。

　　最后他还是释放出了自己的第二根阴茎，他看着Aziraphale小心的调整着姿势，用两只手握住他的两根阴茎撸动着，天使动作慢的让Crowley想要挣脱开神迹的束缚抓住他的手好好教教这个天使什么样才是正确的拳交。

　　好在Aziraphale加快了撸动的频率，还用指尖去顶弄着马眼，他甚至还伏下身像只猫一样舔走了恶魔阴茎顶端溢出的前液。

　　Aziraphale抬起头，对着那双要把自己拆吃入复的眼睛露出了近乎纯洁的笑容，Crowley因为这个笑容发出一声嘶哑的呻吟声，他的阴茎已经硬的发疼了。

　　Aziraphale脱下了自己衣物，跪坐在Crowley的身上，用后穴摩擦着两个阴茎的头部，他扯开了Crowley衬衣，可怜的扣子不知飞到了哪里。

　　他咬上了Crowley的脖颈，慢慢的坐了下去，一口气进入两根阴茎还是对于Aziraphale太多了，从他咬紧的唇齿处仍然发出了小声的呜咽。

　　最后，在重力与Crowley猛的向上抬腰的帮助下，Aziraphale将恶魔的两根阴茎紧紧的含在了身体里，同时天使并不锋利的牙齿刺穿了Crowley脖颈处的皮肤。

　　Aziraphale自愿咽下了恶魔冰冷的血液，泪水从他的眼眶流出滴到了Crowley的背部，那里还留着他上次做爱时给Crowley留下的抓痕。

　　“Aziraphale，松开你的神迹。”Crowley的命令的语气让天使有些颤抖，他无力的打出了一个响指将Crowley双手的束缚松开了。

　　Crowley伸手抓住了Aziraphale的腰部将他慢慢的向上抽离自己的阴茎，然后松开手让天使重重的坐回到自己的阴茎上。

　　“我不会离开你。”Crowley贴着Aziraphale的胸前说出了这句话，他明显的感觉到了Aziraphale整个人都绷紧了。

　　“我不会离开你，我爱你。”恶魔自愿说出这句承诺，这句话会在他永生的时间里成为枷锁将他与Aziraphale栓在一起。

　　“告诉我，Aziraphale，你同样不会离开我。告诉我，你属于我。”Crowley用力的将两根阴茎顶入了最深处。

　　Aziraphale带着泪水点了点头，破碎的呻吟在屋内回荡着。

　　“SAY IT！”Crowley吼了出来，抓着天使腰部的手力度大的似乎要把天使捏碎。

　　“我…我…不会…嗯…离开你，Crowley，我…属于你。”Aziraphale被不停地顶弄着敏感点，他断断续续的说出了对恶魔的承诺。

　　“Good Angel.”Crowley吻走了天使脸上会灼伤他的泪水，空出一只手开始娴熟的套弄着Aziraphale流着水的阴茎。

　　随着后穴中几次深深的顶入，Aziraphale射了出来，他脱力的倒在Crowley的怀里，任由恶魔继续在湿软的后穴中继续操弄着。

　　Aziraphale在Crowley把大量的精液射入他的体内的时候，忽然舔上他的耳朵说着。

　　“记住，你也属于我…恶魔。”

　　

End or Tbc？


End file.
